<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Wednesdays and McDonald’s aren’t all that bad. by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361962">Maybe Wednesdays and McDonald’s aren’t all that bad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland'>bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun is having the bestest day among all his best Wednesdays; His rain-soaked hoodie clinging stickily on his skin as he excruciatingly waits in line at McDonald's to have his lunch, which isn’t moving at all, thanks to Kwak Aaron, who’s flirting at the cashier. </p><p>Seriously, all Jonghyun wants is to have his lunch before he goes to his three-hour class with his two worst best friends, but apparently, like any other Wednesdays, today, too, is one of those best (worst) Wednesdays. </p><p>Especially when something (or someone) keeps poking him on the back, making him lose his concentration that he loses another round in Superstar SMTown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Wednesdays and McDonald’s aren’t all that bad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts">wintercrystale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nufics’s Prompt #92 </p><p>For the other half of winterwonderland, I Love You. &lt;3</p><p>Recommended listening:<a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0X85L0csrSMt6mt4qgvd20?si=iaxHoqFMSjK9d8m_Htj0WQ">Dawin’s Sidekick</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonghyun is having the bestest day among all his best Wednesdays; His rain-soaked hoodie clinging stickily on his skin as he excruciatingly waits in line at McDonald's to have his lunch, which isn’t moving at all, thanks to Kwak Aaron, one of the infamous playboys of the Business Marketing Department—who’s flirting at the cashier. </p><p>Seriously, all he wants is to have his lunch before he goes to his three-hour class, but apparently, like any other Wednesdays, today, too, is one of those best (worst) Wednesdays. </p><p>Especially when something keeps poking him on the back, making him lose his concentration that he loses another round in Superstar SMTown. Thinking that it’s probably just a random stranger’s umbrella in line behind him, he ignores it and continues playing. That is, until he feels another poke. </p><p>As soon as the song is done, he turns and sees a man dressed in an oversized black hoodie with a cap on. The stranger peers from under his rain-soaked cap and meets his eyes but immediately looks away.  </p><p>
  <em>Okay, maybe it’s an accident then. </em>
</p><p>Facing front again, he continues his game, when he feels something poke his back <em>again</em>. He tries his best to ignore it but the poking continues, that at some point it becomes distracting, making him miss continuously, that he eventually lost in the game. </p><p>Seeing the blaring sign of <em> ‘TRY AGAIN’ </em> on his phone, Jonghyun sighs. When he turns again, he catches the stranger red-handed, his finger raised, ready to poke him again. </p><p>They meet each other’s eyes—with the stranger’s eyes bulging like a deer caught in the headlights as his cheeks turn into a deeper shade of pink. </p><p>“I—” the stranger starts, and Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, patiently—in his annoyed state—waiting for the other to explain.</p><p>“I—never mind,” the stranger mumbles, looking away again. Jonghyun’s about to turn but the stranger stops him by tugging on his sleeve. “Wait.” </p><p>Okay, this stranger is really testing his patience. Jonghyun faces him again, and smiles—albeit a bit too forced. “Yes?” </p><p>“I—” The stranger starts yet again, and Jonghyun grits his teeth. </p><p>
  <em> Patience Jonghyun, patience.  </em>
</p><p>“I...” </p><p>“<em>Please, </em>just say it,” Jonghyun spits impatiently, and the stranger looks at him, shocked. </p><p>Okay, maybe that’s a little rude. But can you blame him? He’s been in this line for the past ten minutes with his rain-soaked hoodie, and he only has thirty more minutes left from his one-hour break before his three-hour class in <em> Art Appreciation </em> starts—which he doesn’t understand why he has to take when he doesn’t need it for his Chemical Engineering course. And of course, the one that comes along in that horrible class is him being classmates with the worst combination of his two best friends. Namely, worst best friend #2, Hwang Minhyun, who doesn’t seem to know how to shut his mouth, and the devil spawn, worst best friend #1, Choi Minki, who knows nothing but set him up on dates so that he can ‘finally’ settle with ‘someone’. </p><p>So yes, his mood is definitely off today and it’s sad that the stranger, which Jonghyun notices is actually cute—with his five-o-clock shadow—is getting the worse end of that stick. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry, today is Wednesday so—”</p><p>“I need you to be my boyfriend,” the stranger blurts out like fastball, hitting him straight that all Jonghyun can do is stare dumbly at him. </p><p>The stranger looks down and bites his lip, and if only Jonghyun wasn’t hit with the most ludicrous statement that he has ever heard in his life, maybe he’ll enjoy that and stare at those luscious lips. </p><p>But you see, that’s not the case. Today is Wednesday, and the stranger just asked him to be his boyfriend at freaking McDonald’s. The stranger is probably high on whatever drugs he takes.</p><p>“Are you…” Jonghyun looks around and dips lower, “...<em> high?</em>” </p><p>The stranger blinks at him, and it takes a couple of seconds before he understands what Jonghyun meant. The stranger shakes his head too quickly that before he knows what he’s doing, Jonghyun's reaching for his shoulder to stop him before his neck gets dislocated. </p><p>“I’m not high,” the stranger murmurs, then heaves a deep breath and glances back at him. “I need you to be my <em> fake </em>boyfriend,” he explains, voice not louder than a whisper as he moves closer to Jonghyun, “at least for a couple of minutes—” </p><p>Jonghyun shakes his head, cutting the stranger off, and takes a step back. Okay, it’s good that the stranger is not high on drugs, but his proposal is just crazy. Jonghyun eyes him, noticing that he is definitely good-looking. Someone who looks like he's been spending his free time in the gym, Jonghyun observes, eyeing the stranger’s buff body, but, oh, maybe that’s why? He might have worked out too much that his brain has been affected. “I’m sorry, you’re good-looking and all, but I have to—”</p><p>“Dongho oppa!” a girl’s voice squeals, and Jonghyun instantly notices how the stranger winces, as if he's been pinched. Jonghyun looks around and sees a tall girl walking towards them. </p><p>“<em>Please,</em>” the stranger begs, staring at him with those <em> Puss-in-Boots </em> eyes, “just for a couple of minutes, I really really need your help.” </p><p>“Is it because of her?” Jonghyun asks, eyeing the girl who’s only a couple of steps away from them and the stran—Dongho, he corrects, nods vehemently in answer. </p><p>“Fine, but you owe me one,” Jonghyun murmurs, before nodding towards the girl. He hears Dongho sigh in relief before reaching for his arm and intertwining their fingers. He raises an eyebrow at the action and Dongho gives him that <em> Puss-in-Boots eyes </em> again. </p><p><em> Great. </em> </p><p>Jonghyun has a weakness for this kind of pleading eyes. That’s how he ended up saying yes to being classmates with Minhyun and Minki, and had to suffer one freaking whole semester because he couldn't say no to those two. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but please smile,” Dongho says as he puts on a smile himself, “I mean, a more genuine smile—”</p><p>“Take it or leave it,” Jonghyun hisses, before facing the girl who’s now eyeing them, more like him, with fire in her eyes as if he’s her competition or something. </p><p>He tries to stifle a laugh at that. If there’s someone who should feel insecure, it’s him. The girl, Jonghyun observes, is beautiful, with flawless milky white skin, and visuals that he knows anyone would stop and look at. Add to that is that sophisticated, classy aura with a hint of bossiness that every guy is a sucker for. </p><p>“Dongho oppa,” the girl greets, tone clipped, as if telling Jonghyun not to mess with her, with her round and cat-like eyes pinning him, that Jonghyun feels like he’ll be bitten in the jugular at any moment. </p><p>“Pinky! What a surprise!” Dongho awkwardly blurts, that Jonghyun and the girl, Pinky, both look at him with a <em> “you’ve got to be kidding me” </em> expression. Dongho ignores that and instead pulls Jonghyun closer, raising their intertwined hands for proof. “This is the guy that I told you about, my boyfriend.” </p><p>“So, what’s your boyfriend’s name?” Pinky asks, eyebrows raised, with her arms crossed on her chest. </p><p>A pause. Dongho looks at Jonghyun, realizing that he doesn’t even know his name. </p><p>And Jonghyun, the arse that he is on Wednesdays, lets that sink in on Dongho. Marveling at the way Dongho’s giving him that <em> Puss-in-Boots </em>eyes again, as if he’s the only one who can save him from whatever complicated situation that he is in. </p><p>He feels a soft squeeze on his hand as Dongho looks at him more pleadingly and he takes that as his cue. He turns to Pinky, and beams, offering his free hand. </p><p>“Jonghyun.”</p><p>“Nice name,” Pinky replies sarcastically, and it brings a smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <em> Pinky-ssi is passive-aggressive. </em>
</p><p>You see, he has another weakness. He loves infuriating passive-aggressive people to their limits, which also earned him the nickname: <em> little shit. </em></p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“So common though,” Pinky comments, staring at him with a smirk. He chuckles at that. </p><p>“I know, like the color <em> pink</em>,” he nods at a group of students at a nearby table, where everyone is wearing different shades of pink. Pinky blushes in fury and Jonghyun beams. </p><p>
  <em> Touché. </em>
</p><p>“Next customer, please?” the cashier calls, and Jonghyun slightly nods to Pinky in goodbye and pulls Dongho’s hand. He feels Pinky glare daggers on his back as she walks back to her table, and he grins. He lets go of Dongho’s hand and holds him on the back of his waist. </p><p>“What do you want to have, <em> love?” </em>he asks in the sweetest (and loudest) voice he can manage, surprising Dongho, that his mouth falls open to gape at him dumbly. Knowing that Pinky is still staring, Jonghyun tips Dongho’s chin with his finger and smiles. “Guess the usual then, huh?” </p><p>Dongho, like earlier, nods too enthusiastically, and Jonghyun laughs. He pulls Dongho closer to him, his hand on his waist, tighter, that they’re side to side with no space in between, and turns to the cashier. “We’ll have two <em> Big Mac’s </em>then, and large fries and coke—oh, make the other drink coke zero please, I can’t have my gym-enthusiast boyfriend freaking out on calories.” </p><p><br/>🐢🐯</p><p> </p><p>By the time they’re seated on their table, Dongho’s features relaxes—with him being released from his (Jonghyun’s) flirtatious skinship and Pinky’s knowing glares. Sadly though, Jonghyun still has to keep with the pretenses, especially when he’s the one facing Pinky, who’s sitting at a couple of tables away from them with her friends. </p><p>“So,” Jonghyun starts, handing Dongho his meal, “care to explain now?” </p><p>Dongho sighs, “Pinky… she’s my ex.” </p><p>“Obviously,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes at that, because he’s not dumb not to put two and two together. </p><p>“And I’m… <em> gay</em>.” Dongho’s last statement makes Jonghyun choke on his drink, that he goes into a coughing spree. And Dongho, the buff yet softie (per Jonghyun's observation), passes him tissues apologetically—as if he has to feel apologetic about that. </p><p>“Stop with the apologetic look, Dongho-ssi,” Jonghyun says, hitting his chest and reaching for his Coke. “You shouldn’t feel sorry about that.” </p><p>“But it took you by surprise and you choked,” Dongho reasons with a soft whine. </p><p>
  <em> Dongho, this guy—is definitely a softie.  </em>
</p><p>He can imagine Minhyun and Minki going gaga over him, baby-ing him, protecting his innocence and showering him with love, with him staring fondly at them on the side, then stopping them if they start peppering kisses on Dongho’s cheeks because only him—<em>HOLD UP.  </em></p><p>
  <em> What the hell was that?</em>
</p><p>Jonghyun shakes his head—throwing away those dangerous thoughts, and stares at Dongho. Which is definitely, <em> definitely</em>, a mistake because Dongho is looking at him with those beautiful golden brown eyes, biting his lip in worry—and god—those lips. </p><p>Those fucking luscious pink lips. </p><p>He looks away from Dongho and clears his throat. </p><p>“I was taken by surprise because I didn’t know you’re gay,” he answers, thinking of fluffy thoughts, rabbits, foxes, puppies, turtles, and a tiger cub that’s slowly turning into Dongho’s face with his luscious lips pouting at him. </p><p>
  <em> Nice one, brain. </em>
</p><p>“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with being one,” Jonghyun shakes his head, “it’s just that I didn’t consider it. So, what happened next? Not that I’m snooping, but since I’m your boyfriend until we leave here…” </p><p>Dongho blushes at that. Jonghyun wants to reach for Dongho’s cheeks and caress the blush away. </p><p>
  <em> No, Jonghyun. Stop. </em>
</p><p>“She’s a junior of mine and we’re really close… she has a crush on me, I realized that early on, and she doesn’t believe that I’m gay... but I should have told her that clearly and… well, not drank alcohol with her.” </p><p>“Did you guys have..?” Jonghyun asks, not finishing the sentence. Dongho looks at him, confused. “you know, <em> bow-chick-a-wow-wow</em>.” </p><p><em> “Bow-chick-a-wow-wow</em>?” Dongho raises his perfectly thick eyebrow, eyes bulging in a very adorable way in confusion—which is just the—</p><p>Jonghyun shakes his head and clears his throat. </p><p>“You know, <em> Bam-bam in the ham,  Attacking the pink fortress, Going crab fishing in the Dead Sea.</em>” Jonghyun explains, and the man before him only looks at him more confused than before. </p><p>
  <em> Oh God, how innocent and…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...adorable.  </em>
</p><p>Jonghyun clears his throat again, and without realizing leans closer, “Okay, you do know what a <em> ‘Baking the potato’ </em> means, right?”</p><p>Dongho nods like an energetic kid and Jonghyun smiles, proud that Dongho actually knows something. “Of course! I love baked potatoes with butter and...”</p><p>Jonghyun facepalms and groans as Dongho goes on and on on the perfect <em> baked potato </em> recipe. </p><p>
  <em> He really should have known better.  </em>
</p><p>“...it should be crispy on the outside, but pillowy in the middle—”</p><p>“I’m talking about <em> sex, </em> Dongho. <em> Sex.” </em> Jonghyun states, staring at Dongho. The look on his fake-boyfriend’s is indescribable—his mouth hanging open in a perfect <em> ‘o’</em>, his eyes, that Jonghyun keep noticing are not just the normal golden brown—it’s actually way different than that. It’s in the most beautiful shade of deep goldish-brown, which are rare, and even though it’s bugging out in a very comical way—he can’t help but fall deeper into it. It’s hypnotizing really, and addicting—it’s like falling into a pool of honey and getting trapped into it’s sweet and luscious taste.</p><p><em> “Sex…?” </em>Dongho repeats, but nothing more than a whisper as a blush creeps from his neck to his ears. </p><p>
  <em>Really fucking adorable. </em>
</p><p>Jonghyun nods, and tries his best to control his features of either fawning or laughing at the innocent and child-like way Dongho is and the way he says it is like it’s something sinful—which again, is just so adorable.</p><p>“Yes, sex, Dongho.” He answers, propping his chin on his hand as his other hand takes a french fry, all the while his eyes never straying away from Dongho’s innocent and panicking gaze. He takes his time chewing, enjoying the way Dongho’s gulping and squirming in an adorable manner. “I was asking if you two have sex.”</p><p>It takes time before Dongho finally says something and it comes out in a frantic mumbling of words and all Jonghyun can catch are: ‘<em>us, two, sex?’, </em>and if Jonghyun doesn’t have any self-control he’ll probably coo at the man in front of him—care for him and help him from his internal panicking. “I mean, if you and your ex had sex?” </p><p>“Oh no! Definitely not!” Dongho squeaks, finally realizing what Jonghyun means, his cheeks turning redder and redder by the second.</p><p>Even though Jonghyun knows that the two obviously didn’t have sex—from Dongho’s lack of knowledge—he still sighs in relief. <em> “Good.”</em></p><p>WAIT. ‘<em>Good’?! Really?!<br/>Get ahold of yourself, Jonghyun. Get ahold of yourself.</em></p><p>“I mean, that’s nice,” he grimaces at that—that’s not exactly fixing the situation. “Uh, carry on.” </p><p>Dongho stares at him quizzically, then shakes his head, “So... uhm... yeah, we drank together, then I don’t know what happened, but the next thing I knew, we were dating.” </p><p>“You didn’t wake up in a bed, naked?” Jonghyun asks and Dongho, for the first time—looks at him disapprovingly, as if he said something blasphemous. How… <em>pure. </em></p><p>“I’m just asking, no need to be angry.” Jonghyun shrugs and finishes his burger. </p><p>“I’m not angry. It’s just annoying because I’ve been asked that question countless times whenever I tell that story,” Dongho says in between chewing, “I mean, why do people always come up with the conclusion that having drinks, getting drunk, always comes hand in hand with having sex?” </p><p>“Because it always comes hand in hand with each other..?” Jonghyun answers. And if he thought that Dongho was giving him a disappointed look minutes ago, it’s nothing compared to the look that Dongho is giving him now—complete with tongue clicking. He raises his hand in surrender, and that makes Dongho calm down a bit. “That’s just my opinion.”</p><p>“And apparently, everyone’s too,” Dongho sighs in disappointment. “Why do you guys always think about that, like, don’t you believe that sex should be done by two individuals who mutually have feelings with each other?”</p><p>“Well, there is that mutual feeling… you know, <em>sexual feelings.</em>” </p><p>“I meant love!” Dongho spits, throwing him a tissue. Jonghyun chuckles. “This isn’t funny Jonghyun-ssi, you shouldn’t laugh at this—this is causing humanity to forget what <em> love </em> is all about.” </p><p>“In this time and age, Dongho-ssi, we have no time to <em> love,</em>” Jonghyun states matter-of-factly. Having this conversation with Dongho is like having his daily conversations with his two stubborn and pain-in-the-ass best friends (Minki and Minhyun). The only difference is, he actually would love to have more conversations about this with Dongho, while the latter, he’d rather tape their mouths. He checks the time and sighs, great—he only has ten minutes left till his next class. </p><p>“And humanity is falling to its downfall anyway, so let humanity breathe and have their freedom to procreate without having responsibilities of love and relationship breathing on their necks.” Jonghyun pulls his phone from his pocket, unlocks it, and passes it to Dongho. His very adorable and pure fake boyfriend gives him a confused look again. “Your number, I wasn’t kidding when I told you that you owe me one.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘oh.’” </p><p>Dongho then types his number on Jonghyun's phone and passes it to him. He instantly calls Dongho’s number—double checking that it’s really his—and when he sees his number blinking on Dongho’s screen, he hangs up. </p><p>“Save my number, I don’t want you ignoring my call when I do call you,” he states, taking his bag and standing, Dongho stares at him as if wanting to say something and he nods for Dongho to say it.</p><p>“Uhm… thanks for earlier… Jonghyun,” Dongho says, looking down, and he can see a blush settle on his cheeks again. He glances up and sees Pinky staring at them and he smiles at the girl. He moves closer to Dongho then, tips his chin to look at him, and when Dongho does, he dips down and places a soft peck on his forehead. </p><p>He doesn’t need to glance at Pinky to know how furious she is. He can feel that already, at least he did his fake-boyfriend job, well.</p><p>“I’ll see you after my class, love,” he says, patting the blushing and gaping Dongho before turning and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>🐢🐯</p><p> </p><p>It’s when he is almost at his building that he feels his phone vibrate. Taking out his phone, he sees a text from Dongho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>MCD Dongho</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>So...</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Jonghyun-ssi</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>So..?<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">MCD Dongho</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>So… uhm…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You don’t believe in love and relationships..?</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jonghyun chuckles as he enters his building. Dongho is definitely the definition of <em>pure and innocent.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Jonghyun-ssi</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>unless..?<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>MCD Dongho</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Unless..?</b>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jonghyun pauses in his steps and a mischievous smile forms on his lips.</p><p>Let’s see what the pure, innocent and adorable Dongho will do.  <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Jonghyun-ssi</span><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>You change it.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He reaches his classroom and sees his two best friends in the last row, talking nonstop to each other, then beam when they see him. Minhyun immediately waves his hand and points toward the vacant seat between him and Minki. Jonghyun grimaces and shakes his head, looking around for another place to sit. Unfortunately, there’s no more vacant chair, so he grudgingly walks towards the duo, with Minki smiling devilishly at him, phone in hand, and Jonghyun knows that Minki had found another (too willing) victim for him to meet.</p><p>“What took you so long, dummy?” Minki greets him as Minhyun pats his hair dry like a mother hen, nagging him on how either he needs to find a boyfriend to care for him or learn to bring umbrellas because hoodies are not enough to withstand rain. Minki then starts his usual presentation of showing him the “new” guy he found from god-knows-where that’s suitable to be his ‘partner’, and as usual, Jonghyun zones off.</p><p>Checking his phone, he sees Dongho’s reply and he can’t help but smile at that.</p><p>Maybe, Minhyun can now stop nagging him to find a boyfriend. And of course, Minki, can now stop looking for ‘suitable’ partners for him. <br/><br/>But most importantly, he needs to be patient and have more self-control. This might be hell of a ride of face-palming, after all. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">MCD Dongho</span><br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>If I do…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Let’s say, hypothetically,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Will you let me..?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Jonghyun-ssi</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hmm… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“hypothetically”,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>maybe..? ;p</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout-out of thanks to J &amp; M for co-sperming this &lt;3 LOVE YOU GUYS! 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>